Usually, content information, time limit for relishing or storage conditions are indicated on a food package. However, since the contents of the food package is not necessarily remembered after the food package has been stored or the contents of the food package have been cooked, it often occurs that the food package is stored beyond the time limit for relishing or the contents of the food package is cooked under wrong cooking conditions. Thus, the foods cannot be satisfactorily used.